Masturbación
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: No hay mujer que no lo haya hecho alguna vez y no es como que Hinata fuera la excepción, pero ¿en quién piensa cuando lo hace?


-Sasuke-kun- suspiraba, mientras me frotaba con insistencia y estrujaba mi ceno. Pellizque y halé mi pezón con fuerza cuando me sentí cerca -¡Ah!- una oleada de placer me invadió, se sentía bien.

Quede recostada en mi cama con un ceno de fuera por encima de la blusa de tirantes de mi pijama y una mano metida en mis shorts y bajo mis pantis, estaba húmeda y con la respiración dificultosa. Últimamente masturbarme era mi pasatiempo favorito sin importar en donde me llegaran las ganas no podía seguir así, esto no debía ser normal pero se sentía tan bien.

El hombre de mi excitación era mi compañero de clases Uchiha Sasuke y esto comenzó hace una semana cuando por mi gran torpeza termine entrando al vestidor de hombres de la escuela en el momento justo después de las prácticas de futbol donde descubrí que Sasuke-kun tenía su casillero muy cerca de la entrada, llegue en el momento preciso donde se deshacía de su toalla después de tomar una ducha y no solo su torso estaba bien trabajado sino que todo su cuerpo era exquisito y las gotas que caían de su cabello al cuerpo lo hacían ver muy deseable, él sin duda era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que calienta a una mujer. No sabia cuantas lo han visto sin ropa o si alguna lo ha hecho pero ahora entendía el porque tanto alboroto de que estuviera todo el estudiantado femenino tras él, sabia que era atractivo pero nunca se me hizo la gran cosa, hasta que vi su "gran cosa".

Pensar en eso hizo que me subiera la calentura otra vez, tal vez me convertí en una pervertida pero era imposible detenerme, cada día que pasaba mi necesidad por zacear mi excitación era más constante y al mismo tiempo me costaba más satisfacerme. Me senté al borde de la cama y metí dos dedos de un jalón, si así estaba mejor, -¡Ah!- podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, era un beneficio de vivir sola. Metí un tercer dedo y los moví más rápido, si así estaba mejor - ¡Sasuke-kun!- subí el otro lado de mi blusa para liberar mi otro ceno, intente juntarlos lo más que podía para llegar a tocar ambos pezones con una sola mano, pero no podía esto era frustrante necesitaba mis dos manos, pero me negaba a sacar mis dedos de tan rica caricia -¡Más Sasuke-kun más!- me incline hacia adelante poniendo mis rodillas en la alfombra y restregué mis pechos en ella, mis pechos eran muy sensibles y necesitaba masajearlos para llegar mejor al orgasmo pero imaginar que mi mano y mis dedos eran la hombría de Sasuke-kun me impedía hacer bien esas cosas -¡Sí!- ya tenía la fricción que buscaba y mi imaginación me ayudaba a pensar que él me hacia estas cosas, me llevo deliciosos momentos sentir mi segundo orgasmo.

Entre en las cobijas las marcas de la alfombra en mis pechos picaban, necesitaba pensar en otra forma de lidiar con las tres partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Creí que al no verlo por las vacaciones esto se calmaría pero no, ahora estaba rondando por un vecindario algo alejado del mío buscando valor para entrar en una sex-shop y conseguir un consolador, de esa forma podría mantener las manos ocupadas en mis pechos. Al fin lo había hecho, la empleada me miraba cono si estuviera perdida, y tenía razón yo no encajaba en ese lugar, la tímida Hyuga Hinata que se desmaya por todo y que tiene dos pies izquierdos que la hacer tropezar no era una candidata para estar buscando juguetes sexuales, pero cada vez me costaba más satisfacerme yo sola. Las miradas y cuchicheos se dirigieron al siguiente cliente que entro, hasta yo misma me sorprendí al ver esa cabellera rubia, un compañero de mi clase vagaba por la tienda, intentaba esconderme entre los estantes.

-No tenía ni idea de que te gustarán este tipo de cosas- mi intimidad se mojo con solo oír esa voz, di media vuelta para ver al perfecto Sasuke-kun que me hacia llegar al cielo sin tocarme –Si me dejas yo podría jugar contigo alguna vez- yo asentí y salimos de ese lugar.

Llegamos a mi casa e inmediatamente luego de cerrar la puerta él metió su mano bajo mi falda.

-Parece que me facilitas las cosas- dijo cuando sintió que ya estaba húmeda, quería pedirle que me arrancara la ropa y me penetrara en este instante pero la voz no me salía –Empecemos en el cuarto- empecemos, me gustaba como sonaba.

Apenas abrí la puerta de mi cuarto él se deshizo de su playera dejándome ver su apetecible pecho.

–Ahora tú- y desabotono con brusquedad mi camisa, este hombre realmente me encendía –Perfectos- se abalanzo a mis pechos con besos y lamidas, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y las mías a su espalda, me empujaba hacia atrás hasta que caí sentada en la cama, se deshizo de sus zapatos y su pantalón los bóxer ajustados me hacían relamerme los labios

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Si- suplique el sonrió con satisfacción.

-Quítate la ropa- me desvestí por completo no tuve tiempo para avergonzarme mis ganas podían más. Bajó su bóxer, junto mis pechos y metió su miembro entre ellos, él disfrutaba entrar y salir de ese espacio –Chúpalo- e hice lo que me pidió su punta apenas y salía de mis pechos pero mi lengua parecía hacer bien su trabajo porque Sasuke comenzaba a gruñir de satisfacción. De un momento a otro soltó mis pechos me tomo de la cabeza y hundió su pene en mi boca, me empujaba con fuerza y yo solo succionaba lo más que podía, dio un gruñido gutural y se corrió en mi boca.

-Trágalo- exigió y obedecí –Buena chica- me tomo de la cintura, intercambiamos lugares, él se sentó en mi cama, se masturbo un poco hasta erguir su hombría frente a mi, se palmeo las piernas, yo me acerque y me enterré su pene, dolía –Primero te encuentro en una sex-shop, luego te humedeces para mi, tus pechos son más deliciosamente grandes de lo que había notado y resulta que eres una virgen bien estrecha, eres todo una caja de sorpresas Hime- susurro en mi oído.

Me tomo de las caderas y me subía y bajaba rápido, no me quejaba y menos cuando turnaba mis cenos en su boca y mordía mis pezones.

-Sasuke-kun- me quemaba la garganta por decir su nombre.

-Si Hime, dilo más fuerte.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- no paraba de decirlo y no pararía, con eso lo sentía endurecerse más.

Me sentía llegar cuando me boto a la cama, jalo mis piernas y paro mi trasero para penetrarme por atrás.

-¡Ah Sasuke-kun!- la cama rechinaba con fuerza y su pene lo sentía más profundo.

-Eres solo mía- y me nalgueó

–Si- me penetro un par de veces más y llegue -¡Sasuke-kun!

Mi orgasmo ya se había esfumado pero él seguía moviéndose con intensidad, hasta que salió de mi, me volteo y lo vi masturbándose con fuerza, apretó mis mejillas y mi boca se abrió, metió su miembro y después de succionarlo dos veces derramo su semen en mi garganta.

-No me gusta desperdiciar- dijo de forma picara yo trague – ¿Lista para más?

-Soy tuya- bajo a mi intimidad -¡Sasuke-kun!- dije cuando sentí su lengua en mi húmeda intimidad.


End file.
